Significant enhancement can be obtained for electron microscope image contrast of unstained biomolecules if they are supported on strongly diffracting thin crystals. This crystal support contrast is due to the ability of the crystal support to attenuate and shift the phase of the incident illumination electron waves without significantly affecting the electron waves scattered by the biological molecule that are being examined. Crystal support contrast enhancement has been observed for tobacco mosaic virus on graphite crystal supports. The crystal support contrast technique should enhance the contrast of any thin biological specimen. The objective of this project is to determine the unknown details of the structure of chromatin by supporting it on graphite crystals and viewing it with 100 Kev and 1000 Kev electrons.